1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm accessories and support devices such as pistol-style grips and bipods, and more particularly, relates to a grip assembly for attaching a pistol-style grip and bipod support to a mounting rail structure affixed to the forearm stock of a firearm. The grip assembly attaches to the rail structure and enables quick attachment and detachment of the bipod to the firearm without modification of the rail structure or forearm stock of the firearm.
2. Background of the Invention
Large caliber or select fire automatic firearms are difficult to control when firing and muzzle rise can cause the marksman to shoot above an intended point of aim. Controlling muzzle rise has been accomplished in the prior art by using a pistol-style grip at a fixed location under the barrel, near the muzzle, as best epitomized by the police version of the famed Thompson® sub-machinegun. While a permanently fixed pistol-style grip serves well in some situations; it limits the usefulness of the weapon and is not well suited for precise aiming.
When shooting firearms, especially in stressful tactical situations, it is important that the firearm be maintained in a steady, stable position to insure accuracy of aim. Most shooters are not able to hold a firearm consistently in a set position without wavering, especially after the onset of fatigue.
Accordingly, peripheral support devices have been used in conjunction with firearms since the early creation of firearms as a means of stabilizing a firearm to reduce vibration, wavering, etc., and to improve accuracy. In the past, shooters have used everything from large stationary objects such as rocks and tree branches to forked sticks, shooting slings, bipods and tripods. Early bipod and tripod supports typically were somewhat crude strands that generally were bulky, inconvenient and difficult to use and typically were not easily adjustable. In more recent times, bipod supports have been developed that are compact and relatively lightweight and are mountable to the forearm stock of a firearm, such as a rifle, to make the bipods portable with the firearm. Most conventional bipod supports include a pair of legs that can be pivoted from an up position adjacent the firearm stock, to a down position engaging a support surface, with the legs also being extensible to adjust the height of the support.
A problem with conventional grips and bipods has been inability to mount either a grip or bipod to most firearms without requiring the use of special mounting tools and the machining or modification of the firearm stock to accommodate the grip or bipod. Additionally, most grips or bipods are not designed for quick and easy attachment and release from a firearm's stock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,678 discloses a bipod assembly that includes legs that are pivotable independently of one another for ease of adjustment, but which is not easily attached/detached from the firearm. Other types of conventional bipods offer varying types of mountings that can be fitted to various types of rifles without requiring modification or machining of the rifle stock. For example, Harris Engineering, Inc. manufactures a series of bipod mounts for use with a variety of different firearms. However, these bipod mounts do not provide for the quick-release of the bipods from the firearm.
One of the most popular bipods on the market has been the Parker-Hale bipod assembly. This bipod includes a pair of telescoping legs attached to a mounting frame, and a mounting block for mounting the bipod to the firearm. The mounting block of the Parker-Hale bipod is releasably attached to the mounting frame of the bipod to enable quick attachment/release of the legs of the bipod from the firearm. The problem with the Parker-Hale bipod is that to mount the bipod to a firearm, the forearm stock of the firearm generally must be modified to mount a track or slide therein, along which the mounting block is received to mount the bipod to the firearm; this leaves no room for a grip. In addition, such modifications generally are expensive and often must be done by specialty gunsmiths and can mar the finish of the firearm.
Another problem often encountered with the bipods of the prior art is that the attachment to the firearm (e.g., rifle) is defined by a union of substantially perpendicular lengths of steel. When a shooter assumes the prone position, for example, the optimum results are obtained by forcing the forward hand distally, usually against the front mounting point of a sling, thereby creating a tension in the shooter's body to support the rifle and steady the point of aim. If a shooter were to force his or her forward hand against the perpendicular steel parts of the prior art bipods, the result would be a painful grip against irregularly shaped parts having no ergonomic benefit for the shooter.
This situation is compounded for military or police shooters using military or SWAT rifles carrying special mounts known as picatinny rails under the rifle forearm; the picatinny rails are customarily used for mounting grenade launchers, lights or other accessories and so the rifles often weigh much more than the lighter sporting arms most shooters are used to carrying.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a grip and bipod mounting device for selectively attaching a grip and bipod to a firearm adapted for use in military or SWAT situations, where the shooter may need either to control muzzle rise or, for precision aiming, to have a stable support. Ideally, the attachment should not require extensive modification to the firearm such as machining of the forearm stock of the firearm. Preferably, a bipod-mounting device would also enable quick attachment and detachment of the bipod to the firearm.